codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Reawakening Chapter 2
The Prophecy "What's the matter then ?", Emily asked, becoming more concerned for her. None of them had ever seen her look so wan, let alone so pallid. Leona knew this was bad, her stomach was filled with knots. She felt as ill as Aelita did. "The only way I can describe it is darkness. Darkness covered everything. Not only were Lyokians in danger, but Terrans too, in the most dire situations I have ever seen. This was worse than what I have seen in Hollywood disaster movies or heard from the prophecy of Revelations.", Aelita said, shivering. Jeramie placed his hands gently on her shoulders to calm her, but her frame still shuttered, shaking like a leaf. "Whatever happened in your dream can't be real, right ?", Jeramie asked. "Cheer up Ae.", he added, patting her hand gently. Aelita's eyes shed a few tears. "But what if it isn't ? I sense she might be right. We all know XANA is more than what he seems. At his core, his insidious nature knows no boundaries.", Leona said. "Leona, this isn't like you. Why are you so pessimistic ?", Ulrich asked. "Yeah. Is something wrong ?", Odd added, cautiously. "I'm really not sure, but what Aelita said gave me pause. XANA couldn't have been defeated so easily. It seemed like a simple victory for us. He's up to something, I feel it deep within the core of my being.", she said, her fear apparent. "I don't know, but you might be right. We have to stay on our guard. Which reminds me. Are any of you interested in enrolling in martial arts ? My father owns a dojo and you would be welcome to come.", Meiyo said, grinning from ear to ear. When she grinned like that it was hard to turn her down. "Anyone's allowed ? Even youngsters like me ?", Tamiya asked a bit tenetively. "Learning martial arts holds no age requirement. If one is willing to have discipline to learn, then all are welcome.", Meiyo answered, honestly. "Yes !", Tamiya exclaimed, slapping Millie's palm joyously. Meiyo had to chuckle at this strange custom, even if she was used to seeing it so much. "Then, we have no time to waste sharpening our skills. Can you give us directions to your dojo ?", Yumi said, pragmatically. "Sure, it's not all that far from the Academy.", Meiyo answered. Jeramie, being the ever-prepared member of the group, had spare paper and a pencil for her to write out directions to her parents' dojo. Quickly she drew up a very stunningly illustrated map and looked forward to seeing them all after school. Oddly enough the repetitive movements of the martial arts training had helped Aelita put aside the horrible nightmare she had experienced the night before. Whatever occurred, they would be prepared for it, or so she hoped. But neither she, nor Leona, let alone any of the Lyokians could predict what was about to happen. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Reawakening